


Lucky

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Finger Sucking, Multiple Orgasms, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: “Mmmmsodesperate,” Daishou hissed into your ear, “D’you even know how much you’re dripping into my lap?”Your eyes darted back and forth beneath the blindfold. You could feel goosebumps tingling up your neck as his lips barely grazed your skin. Sweat was already pooling where your shoulders rested on his taught chest. You drew a stuttering breath, tipping your head back to brush your cheek against Daishou’s parted lips. He groaned as you shifted on top of him, pressing your ass down into his groin. You felt the curve of his hardening cock rising between your folds. Desperate didn’t begin to cover it.“Sssuguru. Fuck,” you gasped out, tilting your hips to smudge your essence along his length, “Fucking touch me.”
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Lucky

“Mmmm _so_ desperate,” Daishou hissed into your ear, “D’you even know how much you’re dripping into my lap?”

Your eyes darted back and forth beneath the blindfold. You could feel goosebumps tingling up your neck as his lips barely grazed your skin. Sweat was already pooling where your shoulders rested on his taught chest. You drew a stuttering breath, tipping your head back to brush your cheek against Daishou’s parted lips. He groaned as you shifted on top of him, pressing your ass down into his groin. You felt the curve of his hardening cock rising between your folds. Desperate didn’t begin to cover it.

“Sssuguru. Fuck,” you gasped out, tilting your hips to smudge your essence along his length, “Fucking touch me.”

He stopped moving completely. You could barely hear him breathing into your neck over the pounding in your ears. You held your breath, tightening your grip on the pillow above your head. Your wrists were bound together snugly. A sharp exhale rushed through your nostrils when Daishou flicked your nipple with a swift fingernail.

“Good things _come_ to those who wait,” he sneered, other hand attending your opposing breast with a teasing touch. He raked his nails over the ends of your perky nipples, affecting your nerves and core simultaneously. Anticipating his every move, your vision blocked by the silk restraint, only heightened the reception of your supple skin. Daishou’s tongue dragged along your earlobe, drenching it with saliva. You fought the urge to flinch away from the dizzying sensation. Your imagination provided you with the imagery your eyes failed to. Every hungry moan he breathed into your ear brought split-second fantasies to life behind your eyelids.

“Mmm your tits,” his voice was low, fingers tracing slowly around the mountains and valleys of your chest, “So soft, so perfect.”

His gentle touch turned greedy. Warm palms kneaded your areolas as he groped you possessively. “They’re so fucking distracting,” Daishou grunted, “Miss me sucking on them, don’t you?” You felt his full length twitch against your puffy cunt. Your hips canted back, begging for him to finally slip inside. A needy whine hummed in your chest, barely escaping through parched lips. Fingernails closed around your hard nipples. “You let me do _anything_ to them,” he pinched and pulled your sensitive skin, “You’re so wet for it. Begging to be manhandled.”

You remembered your knees were bound to Daishou’s the moment you tried to kick your feet across the sheets. The restraints held firm, keeping your thighs spread just as wide as the devil beneath you pleased. Your feeble attempt at escape awarded you a playful slap of solid flesh against your slick slit. You squirmed again, pussy throbbing for release. Daishou’s knees spread between yours, finally grinding his cock against you. You bit back a wanton sigh as arousal swirled between your hips.

“You’re dying to be stuffed full, aren’t you?” Daishou drawled, sliding his length between your lips again. He nipped at your earlobe, pinching your nipples to the rhythm of his hips. “No one can stretch you out like I can.”

Your desperate moans cracked over the fluttering in your chest. You mindlessly tilted your hips, pressing your buzzing clit against his throbbing erection. The eternity of teasing had already pushed you so close to the edge.

“Say it,” his gravelly voice tickled your neck, “Tell me how deep you need me.”

You licked your lips, whining as his cock made another pass between your folds. You nodded slowly, only managing a wordless plea of moans. Your head was spinning from how he forced your blood flow elsewhere.

“What’s that, feeling shy?” Daishou chuckled wickedly, pushing your breasts together with a tight squeeze, “Mmm then how ‘bout you show me?”

One broad hand left your chest to slide up over your collarbone to your neck with a feather-light touch. His fingertips left a trail of tingling skin wherever he went. He grinned into your neck as you tilted your chin, lengthening his hand’s journey towards your mouth. His fingers traced your jaw as the soft pad of his thumb brushed across your lips. Your breath fell shakily from your nose as he pushed gently into your mouth. Your jaw offered no resistance as two fingers glided over your tongue, eagerly taking any part of himself that Daishou offered.

An uncharacteristic gasp sputtered into your shoulder as you sucked his long fingers deep into your mouth. His hands were always soft and fragrant, and you’ve developed quite the appetite for his skin. You hummed your gratitude as your tongue pushed between his digits. If only you could see the way Daishou’s face softened as his fingers slowly pumped in and out of your mouth. His brows furrowed and eyelids fluttered; you made him forget to breathe.

You felt his other hand slip down over your tummy. Your lips tightened around the fingers in your mouth as his alternates danced across your groin. Your core clenched, smudging his length with more of your juices as your hazy brain focused on his touch. Daishou pulled his knees up and further apart, taking yours with them. Your back lifted off his abdomen as his fingertips teased the apex of your pussy, tracing a crescent moon dangerously close to your throbbing clit. You moaned a plea over the digits filling your mouth.

“Mmm you’ve been _so_ good for me,” you barely heard Daishou say, “You’ve earned this.”

With a guiding hand and a tilt of his hips, he finally sunk the tip of his leaking cock inside of you. Your back arched severely, angling yourself to better take him. Warm pleasure spread from your core as he pushed more of his length past your greedy entrance. You choked on your own moans and Daishou’s fingers as he filled you at both ends. A finger pressed suddenly into your aching clit, swiping back and forth as his cock bottomed out.

The combination was more than enough. The tight coil in your gut sprung apart as your walls fluttered with your orgasm. You barely felt the hot, open-mouthed kisses pepper your neck as your hips spasmed against Daishou’s lap. Electricity sizzled up your spine in hot waves. _Fuck_ , it was worth the wait.

But Daishou wasn’t done with you yet. He finally withdrew from your mouth to drag his sopping fingers across your heaving chest. You were finally free to babble mindlessly as he thrust his hard length deeper inside of you. He brought both his hands to your tits, gripping one in each palm. He pinched your nipples between his knuckles as he thrust up into you with a blinding force. Your body writhed in his grasp. He bit down into your shoulder as your wet heat became close to unbearable. He exhaled a growl against your skin. You weren’t the only one at a loss for words anymore.

Daishou paused his reckless movements to wrap his arms around your chest. He rolled you both over, restraints pulling tight against your knees. You could barely hold aloft your torso, propped up on your quivering elbows. He leaned over you to give your breasts one last appreciative squeeze.

“You’re so wet and tight,” his breath was hot and heavy against your ear. “Gotta make some more room for me.”

Daishou’s chest lifted off your back as his body straightened. His hands slid down your ribs, hips, and thighs, only to drag his nails back up again. His eyes made one final pass down your elegant back, down to where his body was deeply connected with yours. How did he get so damn lucky? Your core was buzzing, walls wounding tight in anticipation around his thick cock. You drooled into the sheets as he slowly tugged himself free, sending more waves of pleasure through your nerves.

He watched in wonder, how his full length glistened as it struggled to leave your tight hole. Daishou drew a long breath, grounding his fingernails in your soft hips. He always loved dramatic pauses, his best teasing was done without a word. You felt his hot cockhead barely nudging your entrance. You twisted your head to the side, the power of your eye roll nullified under the blindfold. You opened your mouth to complain--

_Smack._ Daishou’s groin collided with your ass as he sheathed his cock within you, knocking the air from your lungs and the words that went with it. The way his head stretched out the limits of your pussy made you forget whatever complaint you even had. Daishou was right, no one fucks you so well and good like he does. You cried louder into the sheets as he picked up the pace, scrambling your thoughts entirely.

His narrow hips snapped against your thighs over and over, each collision shocking your body with pleasure. You faintly recognized his lewd praises as he railed you harder into the mattress. His rigid girth barely squeezed through your sloppy hole. Eventually, your arms simply gave out. Your chest sunk into the sheets, ass still high in the air for Daishou’s taking. He yanked back on your hips to match every thrust, driving himself deeper. Your moans became a constant stream of squeals, interrupted only by the rhythmic clapping of flesh. This angle gave him dizzying access to your g-spot, your walls swelling with every thrust. You were close, Daishou could feel it.

Your blindfold was suddenly torn off your head. You blinked over your shoulder. Daishou’s dick made it _that_ much harder for your vision to adjust.

“Cum for me baby,” he commanded, leaning back with a smug look on his face, “I know you can’t help it.”

“I--” you barely recognized your own voice, “fuck--”

Your eyes screwed shut as a powerful thrust made you burst. You gushed around his length as he slammed into you, fucking you straight through your second orgasm. Your juices ran down between your thighs, smearing Daishou’s legs as he chased his own high inside you. He leaned forward to feel more of your body heat, forcing his hands between the mattress and your tits. You could barely think as his lips wrapped around the back of your neck.

“Mmmmyou--” he groaned, “your… huh--”

His chest tightened against your back, hips jerking unevenly as he painted your insides. He puffed a deep exhale into your skin, leaving a mark with his teeth. You sighed along with him, your body flattening into the bed under his weight. After a while, your joint labored breaths leveled out. The haze in your mind cleared as Daishou pressed a few gentle kisses over his imprints in your skin. He brought his hands together around your wrists, smoothly untying the restraint. Your body felt warm and full, eyes still gently closed.

You barely budged as Daishou withdrew to disjoin your knees. The mattress jostled slightly as he left on the hunt for a washcloth. He returned to gently wipe both of you clean. His free hand passively held your ass as he worked, all to the sound of your sleepy hums. Once satisfied, he climbed back into bed behind you, pulling up the comforter with him. He curled one arm around your chest, nuzzling his chin into the crook of your shoulder.

“I’m lucky…” his voice was soft and muffled, “Lucky you’re mine.”

You paused a beat before allowing yourself a small smile. You turned towards him with an incredulous look. “Suguru, you going soft on me?”

His eyes widened until his nose crinkled into a grin, “Gimme a few minutes, and maybe I won’t be so _soft_ anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Daishou is my MANS. Hope you enjoyed yet another horny daydream from yours truly<3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript).


End file.
